Might
by Bronze Metal
Summary: Sometimes it takes talent, sometimes it takes strength, sometimes it takes intellect, but in this world, it mostly takes pure, raw might.


"A twig... A long twig...The super staff!" A healer says from the top of a peak. "This staff shall be legend! It shall be treasure to historians because I wielded it! If I'm lying when I say I may never abandoned it for a more awesome one, then MAY I BE STRUCKED BY LIGHTNING!"

Thunder clouds gathers around him, lightning flashes at the edge of the dark grey monsters of nature, and ... Nothing happens.

"Huh..." The healer says. "Okay then!"

He turns around to get off the peak. However, he encounters his first problem... getting down from the mountain.

"...I knew this was a stupid Idea..."

Sighing, he crouches so he can simply slide of the first slope to the peak. He would have had a long, but safe journey down...but he gets struck by lightning.

Coughing up a bit of dust created from scorched lungs, he slowly falls backward and bounce of the mountain side. This unfortunate result happens rapidly and the hero is cursing the feeling of pain each time he bounces down the peak.

_BAM* WHACK* SPLAT*_

He lands on a conveniently placed rock... hard.

_SMACK!*_

The rock steadily tips much to the hero's dismay.

"No, no, no, NOOOO!" He falls...

_BAM* SMACK* SLPAT*_

He Finally makes it to the ground.

_BOOM!*_

...

...

...

"Ugh..."

Getting up and rubbing his head, he hears someone yelling. "Welcome to Lore, Hero!"

The person clawls out of the dent he made, looks around to see he is in a forest of sorts, and faces the guardian that yelled the greeting.

"Are you okay young healer?"

"I'm, great! That fall was the fall of legend. Now, where's my staff..." He looks on the ground to see it by his foot.

"Ah!" He exclaims, picking it up.

He looks back up towards the Neverglands Guardian in silence, who just stares back. After a couple of seconds, the healer smiles "Hi! My name is Bronze, can I help you?"

"I am Brentan." He smiles back. "And yes, you can actually." The smile fades into a dark scowl. "Everything is falling to pieces... danger is approaching to the other side of the mountain!" He says, pointing towards his right where the said mountain lays.

"The princess has been kidnapped by a vicious dragon! Travel down this road to get to Cleric Joy. She will give you your first orders. Help is appreciated greatly if given."

Bronze glances down again to see that he had in fact landed in a conveniently placed road. With determination, he glares at the path he will be traveling down with a smile, as if he is looking at his future to LEGEND!  
>"You got it, Lord Brentan! I'll rescue the princess and become a hero!"<p>

Before the lord could say anything else, our young healer dashes off to the next area.

* * *

><p>Bronze looks towards the mountain to see the shadow of a dragon. He practically has stars in his eyes. He also meets his first batch of enemies, an enemy he is all too familiar with.<p>

"Frogzards..." He says darkly.

The Frogzards stop what they were doing to stare at him. It is about three of them, just looking at Bronze in silence.

Bronze slowly twirls his basic staff, waiting for one of those annoying creatures to strike.

A minute has passed with no one moving, but alas, one Frogzard attacks. The sudden movement has cause the other two to follow in his foot steps.

Bronze jabs his staff into the eye of one Frogzard, whacks another, but takes a bite to the leg from the last. Bronze Slams the bottom of his staff on the head of the third one so hard, it releases. He uses his other leg to kick it away. The second attempts to chomp his face, but he twirls his weapon in such fast pace, it knocks the attack to the side. The temporarily blind one shoots a stream of green gas at Bronze, injuring him further.

When it tries to attack, he swing his staff upwards into the chin, knocking one out. He ducks under the third Frogzard and stabs the staff upwards, sending the foe flying into the top of a tree.

The second one decides it was not smart to challenge him and fled.

Bronze raises his staff in victory before twirling it around and healing himself.

"Phew!" He says from relief.

He continues to fallow the path around a tree and down a hill on a typical wavy road towards a town. When he gets over another short hill, he says a lady in white.

"That must be her!" Bronze says excitedly.

He looks near her to see a Frogzard, the same one that ran away!

It glares and looks towards it's left. It quickly shoots it's eyesight back towards Bronze. When it does, a bigger one comes out.

It glares at bronze before charging at him like a possessed beast!

Bronzes blocks the bite attack, struggling to keep his balance. He jumps back to avoid facing teeth, but he regrets it as he gets headbutted by the monster. The headbutt attack sends him flying into the bark of a tree, almost knocking him out. Using his healing magic once more, Bronze rushes forward towards his enemy. He slides under another bite and trips the Boss Frogzard. He jumps up and whacks the staff on the Frogzard's head as hard as he can.

Dazed and dizzy, the Frogzard struggles about on the ground, shooting green gas randomly. Bronze raises his staff again, and beats the Frogzard to a unconscious state.

He sends a glare towards the Frogzard that called the bigger one, causing him to flee...again.

Smiling and sighing again, he jogs over towards the cleric who is not too far away from the scene

"Hello!" He greets.

"Sorry, stranger, but this no time for greetings!" She says worriedly. "The dragon is attacking the tower right now and the beast haves our Princess! We need to unlock the tower before we can go save Terra!"

"Gotcha, just give me the key and Ill-"

"Actually, that's the problem... One of the guards had the key taken away from him by one of these creatures..."

"...I'll see what I can do. What specific animal took it!?"

"It was either... a Frogzard or a bear I think."

"...Of course..."

Bronze curses his luck.

* * *

><p>Bronze decides to go towards the tower itself since that's where the animal who took it might still be. Well... That and he would like to have QUITE a word with the idiot who got his key stolen from animals...<p>

He continues to sprint down the path. He almost made it towards the group of other knights just standing there, looking into the sky, but then he hears "BAD dragon, you are NOT listening to me!"

Intrigued, he looks up as well, scratching his head from what he is seeing.

"We need to fly towards swordheaven, not this tower!"

The dragon, probably not giving a crap about what she says, roars into the air of the forest and clings on to the side of the building.

"You going to be in SO MUCH TROUBLE when I get down from here!" Princess Terra says, clinging on to a scale on the dragon's neck.

The dragon roars again, even louder this time, sending everyone shaking from too much sound rushing into their ears.

"Well crap..." Bronze says.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first ever Fanfic, hope you like it so far. :p**


End file.
